LoveGame
by PhanJovie
Summary: Dan and Phil are on their way to France! And if they're going to visit the city of love, they might as well take part in a little lovin' *wink wink*. A smut-filled dom Phil one shot, so I hope you like it. Rated M for obvious reasons so if you don't like it then shoo peasant! AmazingPhil & Danisnotonfire I don't own either of them


**Smut alert - if you don't like it then don't read this story**

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Phil complained.

"We're almost there now hush! Do something on your phone." Dan replied.

"I've been doing that forever..." Phil whined again.

"You're like a little kid, you know?" Dan said, shaking his head. Phil leaned over and put his head on Dan's shoulder.

"I love you, you big silly." Dan laughed.

"Love you too." Phil winked.

They were together riding on the train to France For a big festival they had been planning forever to attend. The train ride was taking forever as they went through the tunnel that went under the English channel. They were almost to France but still had a little while left to go, and they were both already thoroughly bored. They had used up quite a bit of battery on their phones and tried to desperately save as much of it as possible until they can get to their hotel. Phil sighed, still resting on Dan's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Dan asked.

"You." Phil smiled cheekily.

"Are you coming on to me?" Dan laughed.

"Maaaaaybe" Phil giggled, sticking his tongue out.

"Well you know Phil, Paris is the city of love, maybe when we get to our hotel you'd be up for a little loving?" Dan joked.

"One step ahead of you," Phil laughed, leaning back in his chair and thinking about what would later happen. Dan looked at him quizzically for a moment before sighing and looking out the window, still stuck on the train and waiting for the ride to be over.

.

Finally the train pulled into the station. Dan stood up and stretched his legs, accidentally hitting Phil in the face with his hand and waking him up. Phil shook his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"We're here finally!" Dan said.

"About time! You didn't have to hit me though." Phil replied.

"How else was I gonna wake you up?" Dan laughed.

"You could've just carried me and let me sleep." Phil pouted.

"Ha, that would've been awkward, you're not that light you know." Dan said.

They both laughed and grabbed their bags and filed out of the train along with all the other passengers. Standing on the platform, it only took them a few minutes to get lost amongst the sea of people. Phil wandered around until he finally found a map and found their hotel, so at least they had directions now. It wasn't too far from the station so they decided to walk. Hand in hand, they smiled as they gazed at the huge city while they walked. Before long they found their hotel and checked in. The receptionist at the front gave them their room keys and pointed them to the lift and they got in and rode to their floor. As soon as the lift doors closed, Phil grabbed Dan and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was a game they liked to play - a sort of thrill came from making out in public yet they still had a bit of privacy because they were alone in the lift. They got deeper into the kiss, Dan leaning against the wall and Phil standing over him. Their fingers were locked tightly together and their tongues glided as they explored each other's mouth. They finally pulled away for air, just in time for the lift to reach their floor.

"That was fun," Dan mumbled.

"There's more where that came from," Phil winked.

"You're just gonna explode aren't you?" Dan laughed.

"Probably..."

"Anyway, can we rest a bit first? I'm tired." Dan said, rubbing his still-sleepy eyes from being on the train so long.

"Alright fine, but just a little bit!" Phil said.

They found their room and pushed the door open. It had interesting modern decor yet still quite comfortable looking. A single large king bed sat in the middle of the room, looking very inviting to the two boys who were still very tired from travelling. They dumped their bags on the floor and Dan jumped onto the bed, patting a spot next to him for Phil. Phil crawled up and snuggled into Dan. Dan has his arm protectively over Phil and their bodies fit perfectly together like two pieces of a puzzle. It wasn't long before they were both snoring, fast asleep.

.

About an hour later, Dan stirred and rubbed his eyes groggily. Phil was still quiet next to him. Dan gently unwound himself from Phil and managed to get up and sauntered into the bathroom. He spent a while fixing his hair and splashed some water on his face to wash the sleep out of his eyes. If he and Phil were going to explore France later then he needed to not look like a hobo at least. Feeling awake and slightly fresher now, he exited the bathroom and went to go wake Phil up. But when he walked into the room, Phil wasn't there. His shoes were still kicked under the desk and both key cards were there, so he didn't leave.

"Phil? Where'd you go?" Dan asked confused.

He walked past the closet and over to the bed - maybe Phil rolled off on the other side in his sleep. Dan laughed at the thought. But before he could say or do anything, something large from behind crashed into him, throwing him onto the bed and pinning his arms behind his back.

"What the fuck- Phil what are you doing?!" Dan exclaimed.

"Shh, don't yell..." Phil growled in his ear, laying on top of him to prevent him from moving. "You'll need your voice for later when I make you scream."

"I... what?" Dan mumbled, confused.

"Just relax, baby, I won't hurt you. Too badly." Phil muttered, his hot breath hitting the back of Dan's neck and making his spine tingle. He lifted himself up a little bit to grab Dan's shirt and pull it off of him. Keeping Dan still pinned down on the bed, he left small kisses all along Dan's neck and down his back, making Dan squirm.

"Shit Phil, why are you doing this?" Dan moaned. Phil's sudden dominance was a surprise but it was really turning him on.

"Just hush and enjoy it." Phil purred.

He ran a trail of kisses down Dan's spine and eventually to the top of his pants. He pulled Dan's belt out and slid his skinny jeans off easily. He got up for a minute to throw his own shirt off and flip Dan over. Phil straddled his hips and crashed his lips into Dan's, kissing him roughly and biting his lip. Phil moved his lips along Dan's jawline and down to his neck, eventually pausing on Dan's sweet spot to suck and leave a satisfying mark. Dan moaned with pleasure as Phil did this, not noticing the piece of leather wrapping around his hands. Phil sat up suddenly and Dan started to as well but noticed that he was stuck to the bed.

"What the hell?" He said in surprise. Phil had Dan's belt wrapped around his hands and tied to the bed frame, keeping Dan from moving much. Phil smirked as he pulled his jeans off, leaving him in just his boxers with a very large bulge. He slowly slid Dan's boxers down, teasing him and making him squirm more. Dan's cock was already hard and leaking, and Phil grasping it made Dan gasp. Phil lowered his head and flicked the head of Dan's member seductively with his tongue. He then wrapped his lips around it and sucked slowly on just the top, tasting his precum and making his cock throb. Phil then slowly took more and more of Dan's member into his mouth until he reached the end of it. He moved his head up and down slowly, teasing Dan and getting him _very_ excited.

"Ah shit Phil, I'm gonna cum any second!" Dan gasped.

"No, you're not." Phil said, suddenly lifting his mouth from Dan's quivering penis.

"Huh?" Dan breathed.

"You'll cum when I tell you to." Phil growled. "Now suck 'em, bad boy," he said, bringing his fingers to Dan's mouth.

Dan obeyed while Phil continued to tease his member, bringing him close to the edge and then easing up over and over again. After a few minutes of this, Phil slipped his fingers out of Dan's mouth and now, with them coated with his saliva, played at Dan's entrance, sliding one, then two, then three fingers in and out slowly.

"You ready?" Phil smirked.

"Oh god yes..." Dan gasped.

"Then tell me. Tell me you want me to fuck you." Phil growled.

"F-fuck me, Phil..."

"What? I can't hear you."

"Fuck me!"

"Louder!"

"FUCK ME PHIL FOR THE LOVE OF GOD FUCK ME!" Dan screamed.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Phil muttered.

He slipped his fingers out and pulled down his boxers, letting his own giant cock spring free. Dan shivered with excitement and leaned his head back to brace himself. Phil positioned himself at Dan's entrance and slowly pushed all the way in and then pulled all the way out. Suddenly he slammed his cock into Dan, thrusting forcefully and filling Dan up every time.

"Ah! Oh god Phil..." Dan moaned.

"What is it, baby?" Phil smirked.

"God, that feels so good!" Dan gasped.

Phil continued pounding Dan harder and harder. Dan groaned and gasped each time Phil's huge member ground against his prostate as Phil thrust. Dan's cock twitched and ached from not being touched.

"Jesus, Phil, can you jerk me off or something? I'm dying here!" He moaned.

"Nope, not yet, just enjoy the ride." Phil replied.

Dan sighed and leaned his head back. A couple minutes had passed when Phil suddenly pulled out of Dan and jumped on top of him, straddling his chest.

"Open wide," Phil commanded. Dan obeyed and Phil positioned his cock right in front of Dan's mouth. With just a few jerks Phil groaned and came in Dan's mouth, filling it with his load. Phil got up and Dan swallowed it all promptly.

"Good boy." Phil commended.

"Can I cum now?" Dan asked.

"You wanna?" Phil asked.

"Yes."

"Then beg for it, bitch."

"Make me cum Phil, please!" Dan begged.

"Alright, I think I dragged it on enough." Phil smiled, grasping Dan's cock and pumping it violently. Dan gasped and moaned as Phil brought him right to the edge.

"Fuck Phil..." he groaned.

"Do it. Scream my name."

"AH, PHIL!" Dan yelled as loud as he could, orgasming forcefully and sending his white sticky seed all over his chest.

Both boys flopped beside each other on the bed, panting heavily. Phil reached up and untied Dan's hands from the bed frame and kissed him gently.

"Phil, that was fucking amazing." Dan panted.

"Glad you liked it," Phil giggled.

"You know, your fans always say your the innocent one, but if they saw that..." Dan said, and Phil threw his head back and laughed.

They laid there for a few minutes to catch their breath before deciding to get up.

"Come on, lets get cleaned up." Dan said.

"Ok," Phil replied, dragging his finger through the puddles of cum on Dan's chest and bringing it to his mouth before getting up.

"Phil, you are naughty!" Dan laughed.

"If word gets out, it'll be far worse next time," Phil winked.

They both laughed as they helped each other up and got in the shower, washing off the afternoon's activities and cleaning themselves up to look presentable enough for going out later.

* * *

**Yay smut story! There isn't going to be smut in Girl On Fire so I thought I'd make a one shot for you guys in the mean time. Because who doesn't love a little smut every now and then. I actually wrote some of it but Connor had a couple ideas so he helped me a little... but I actually wrote it this time so I hope it isn't awkward looking. And new chapter for Girl On Fire coming up soon, I haven't started it yet but I'm getting my writing groove back so hopefully it will be soon! Thanks for reading, leave me a review if you liked it! ;)**

**Jovie**


End file.
